Just one of these days
by Allemande
Summary: just one of these scripts about just one of these days at the Centre, where noone seemes to realize that everything has been said and done before....


Just one of these days 

_1st_

Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and two sweepers in a Children's home. Children are running around, laughing, playing, shrieking. Miss Parker, Pez box in hand, is talking to a man in front of her - tall, blond, with glasses. 

MISS PARKER: (throws her cigarette on the floor and blows the last mouthful of smoke into the man's face.) Did he leave anything else?   
MAN: Oh, I almost forgot. Jarod told me to give you this. (He takes out a little toy car from his pocket and grins.) He was so fascinated that they run by themselves if you roll them backwards first.   
MISS PARKER: (rolls her eyes) Oh, great. Thank you so much. Did he tell you where he went? No, of course he didn't. 

She stalks out, a lot of children bumping against her legs while she's heading towards the door. 

SYDNEY: Oh Jarod, Jarod - what are you up to this time...?   


**There are Pretenders among us.**

**No reason to get paranoid.**

**Geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be. So watch out - if one of your friends starts acting strangely...**

**In 1963, a corporation known as the Centre isolated a young Pretender named Jarod to exploit his genius for their research.**

**Then one day, their Pretender ran away...**

**And he's been running till today.**   


_2nd_

Jarod in a bar, sitting across from a young, attractive woman. He's playing with a toy car. 

JAROD: ...and they'll drive on for more than ten seconds!   
ALICE: (smiles) I never liked cars. I used to play with dolls.   
JAROD: Really? They had neither where I grew up you know.   
ALICE: (sad, sympathetic look) Oh, I'm sorry.   
JAROD: (smiles) It's okay. I'm over it.   
ALICE: Where I grew up there were always fights. My parents got divorced then and it turned more peaceful.   
JAROD: (dreamy look and hand slowly sliding into the direction of his pocket) I never got to know my parents. I was taken away from them when I was very small. I'm searching for them now. (He takes out a photo we all know very well.) This is my mother.   
ALICE: She's beautiful. (eyes locking with Jarod's) I hope you find her Jarod.   
JAROD: (touched) Thank you.   
ALICE: By the way, do you show that photo to everyone you meet?   
JAROD: (stares at her, embarrassed) Well... yes.   
ALICE: (suppresses a grin) Well, that's okay. She takes out a photo herself This is my husband and me in Boston.   
JAROD: (interpreting her body speech) What about your husband?   
ALICE: (looks up quickly) Jarod, you're very empathic.   
JAROD: I know.   
ALICE: (convincing sad look, at least for us) He died two weeks ago. 

Jarod's eyes narrow in suspicion, and he quickly pretends to be Alice while she orders a drink. After five minutes the Pretender knows everything. 

JAROD: (hostile tone) Are you sure you've told me everything, Alice?   
ALICE: What?!   
JAROD: Isn't it actually so that you killed your husband to get the money from his life insurance?   
ALICE: (stares at him wide-eyedly) What the hell are you trying to tell me??!!   
JAROD: (looks deep into her eyes) I know what I'm talking about.   
ALICE: (shaking her head) However do you wanna prove that? 

Jarod takes out a red notebook and opens a page, showing Alice an article headline that reads: "Housewife kills her husband to get the money from his life insurance" 

ALICE: Damned press!! (stands up knocking down the table) Even on my day out I can't be really free!   
JAROD: I know what you mean. 

_3rd_

Alice is outside the bar, the Police just pushing her into their car. Jarod in the bar, opens his red noebook and reads: "Mysterious man solves crime already solved - Murderer had stayed in freedom for more than one day - Police forgot to lock her up again"   
Jarod smiles contentedly and turns to the barkeeper. 

BARKEEPER: Thank you Jarod. I had my suspicions but I was never quite sure.   
JAROD: No problem. Could you do me a favor?   
BARKEEPER: Sure.   
JAROD: If a lady arrives and asks for me, could you give her this? 

The barkeeper studies the things now in his hand and grins. He opens his mouth to say something but when he looks up Jarod is gone. 

_4th_

Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and two sweepers in the bar. Miss Parker, Pez box in hand, is talking to a man in front of her - short, black hair, no glasses. 

MISS PARKER: (throws her cigarette on the floor and blows the last mouthful of smoke into the man's face.) Did he leave anything else?   
MAN: Oh, I almost forgot. Jarod told me to give you this. (takes out a little doll from his pocket and grins) He was so fascinated by the phenomenon that girls rather play with dolls and boys prefer cars...   
MISS PARKER: (rolls her eyes) Oh, great. Thank you so much. Did he tell you where he went? No, of course he didn't.   
She stalks out.   
SYDNEY: Oh Jarod, Jarod - what are you up to this time...? 

_5th_

Darkness. Camera rolls up to a bed and sees Miss Parker lying in it. The phone rings. 

MISS PARKER: (moans) Please, don't let it be that unnerving son of a bitch again... (picks up the phone) WHAT!   
JAROD: Thanks for the warm greeting.   
MISS PARKER: (falls back on her pillow) Oh, just give me a break, will you?   
JAROD: Looks like we missed each other again.   
MISS PARKER: Yeah, and what a pity.   
JAROD: Daddy won't like that. Did I already tell you about his lying to you?   
MISS PARKER: (bracing herself for long speech) Yes, you did.   
JAROD: And about your mother being murdered instead of killing herself?   
MISS PARKER: (rolls her eyes) Yes, you did.   
JAROD: And about your father not really being your father?   
MISS PARKER: (getting used to the routine) Yes, you did.   
JAROD: And about Sydney trying to kill Raines?   
MISS PARKER: (sighs) Yes, you - NO! Sydney did! Hahahahahahahaha...! 

Jarod hangs up, offended. Miss Parker laughs until she can laugh no more and begins to cough. She stands up and lights a cigarette. 

MISS PARKER: Aaaaahhhh... and for a moment I thought I'd choke myself to death.   



End file.
